


Lyric Prank

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Of Me - John Legend, Can't Sleep Love - Pentatonix, Closer - Chainsmokers, F/M, Hello - Adele, History - One Direction, Humor, Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley, Somebody That I Used To Know - Gotye, lyric prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You decide to prank the boys individually, confusing them thoroughly.





	1. Hello

You held the phone to your ear, biting your lip to keep from grinning. Sam picked up the phone, his smooth voice greeting you.

"Hello.", you said. "It's me." So far so good.

"Oh, hey (YN). Did you need something?"

"I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet. To go over everything."

"What are you talking about? We literally saw each other last week." You pressed your hand over your mouth, stifling any giggles that tried to escape.

"They say that time's supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing.", you continued, successfully masking your amusement. 

"Did something happen? Are you hurt?" You nearly snorted.

"Hello, can you hear me?"

"Wait, can't you hear me? Where are you?" Sam was obviously confused. It was hilarious.

"I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be, when we were younger and free. I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet."

"What? Why are you in California?"

"There's such a difference between us... and a million miles."

"Well, you are on like the other side of the country."

"Hello from the other side. I must've called a thousand times, to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done, but when I call, you never seem to be home...", you made sure your voice didn't break or anything, trying to sound as serious as possible. "Hello from the outside. At least I can say that I've tried to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart, but it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore."

"What... what the hell, (YN)?"

"Hello, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry. I hope that you're well. Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?"

"As if I ever had a boring life."

"It's no secret that the both of us are running out of time."

"Wait... that sounds familiar." You exhaled quietly, grin now fully formed on your face.

"So hello from the other side. I must've called a thousand times to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done, but when I call, you never seem to be home. Hello from the outside. At least I can say that I've tried to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart, but it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I've got better things to do than to get pranked.", Sam huffed. Finally, you burst out laughing, tears streaming down your face almost immediately. You wheezed out something like an apology, almost able to imagine Sams eye roll. He hung up, leaving you to your laughing. Slowly you calmed down, breathing growing more and more regular. 

Now it was time to try this on Dean.


	2. Somebody That I Used To Know

You giggled. This was going to be fun.

"Yes? (YN)?"

You stifled a giggle at his groggy voice. 

"Now and then I think of when we were together...", you slurred, acting drunk. Hopefully it fooled Dean. "Like when you said you felt so happy you could die..."

Dean made a confused sound, mumbling something along the lines of 'what are you talking about'.

"Told myself that you were right for me. But felt so lonely in your company. But that was love and it's an ache I still remember..."

"(YN), are you drunk?" You had to hold the phone away from your face as you let out a breathy laugh, but put it back to your ear quickly.

"You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness. Like resignation to the end... Always the end." Dean only let out a sigh, and you knew he was going to say something. Quickly, you continued. "So when we found that we could not make sense... Well you said that we would still be friends... But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over..."

"(YN)-"

"But you didn't have to cut me off. Make it like it never happened, and then that we were nothing. And I don't even need your love. But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough..."

"Hey, you alright there? Do I need to come over?"

Aww, Dean worried about you. You actually felt kind of touched by that.

"You didn't have to stoop so low! Have your friends collect your records and then change your number. I guess that I don't need that though..."

"(YN)..." Dean sounded genuinely sad. Oh no, you really didn't want that. You had to wrap this up as quickly as possible.

"Now you're just somebody that I used to know..."

"Wait, what?" Ah, seemed like Dean finally realized what you were doing.

"Now you're just somebody that I used to know..."

"Ugh, I hate you. You pulled the same shit on me. Sam warned me, y'know? Ugh, I should've realized sooner!", Dean groaned.

You giggled directly into your phone, letting Dean hear the joy he brought by reacting that way.

"Aww, I know you love me!", you cooed.

"Fuck you." With that, Dean hung up.

Only Cas left now.


	3. Closer

You drummed your fingers on the table as you waited for Cas to pick up. You already had the song text before you, quickly scanning the lyrics before glancing to the bed. You were tired, yes, but this was way more important than sleep.

"Hello, (YN). I didn't expect you to call me at this hour, to be honest."

"Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you. I drink too much and that's an issue, but I'm okay."

"(YN), I know your drinking habits. You drink less than Dean, but yes, it's still too much."

"Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them, but I hope I never see them again."

"What friends are you talking about?"

"I know it breaks your heart. Moved to the city in a broke-down car and four years, no calls. Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar."

This was just mean. Poor Cas. He wouldn't get it, and in the end, you would feel bad for pranking him. You needed to end this now.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I can't... prank you like I did Sam or Dean. You're too nice."

"I'm flattered, but what are you saying, (YN)? Pranking?"

"Eh, doesn't matter too much. Ask Sam and Dean, they'll tell you. Probably... hopefully. I'll be back at home in a few days."

"Okay, goodbye. Get home safe."


	4. Never Gonna Give You Up

This was gonna be good. So good. All the pranks Gabe played on you in the past, all the jokes would finally be on him. It would only be a small victory, you were sure, but it would feel so good.

Time to Rickroll that prick!

“Hello my dear darling (YN)!”, Gabe nearly sang into the phone.

“We’re no strangers to love…”, you mumbled into the phone, trying and succeeding to sound as cheerless as possible.

“What?”

“You know the rules and so do I. A full commitment’s what I’m thinking of.”

“Well, (YN), I’m honoured, but-”

“You wouldn’t get this from any other gal!” You needed to change the lyric a small bit there, but oh well.

“Uh…”

“I… just wanna tell you how I’m feeling.”

“I’m listening.”

“Gotta make you understand.” A grin grew on your face. The next line was so obvious, you were just going to sing it.

“Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down~! Never gonna run around and-”

“Desert you!”, Gabe continued, laughing loudly into the phone.

“Never gonna make you cry! Never gonna say goodbye~! Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!”, you both continued, giggling and snorting the whole time.

“We’ve known each other for so long! Your heart’s been aching but you’re too shy to say it!”, Gabe sang, suddenly behind you.

You spun around, grinning widely at the archangel. “Inside we both know what’s been going on, and if you ask me how I’m feeling, don’t tell me you’re too blind to see!”

“Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down~! Never gonna run around and desert you!”, you belted out, Gabe’s arm wrapping around your shoulder. “Never gonna make you cry! Never gonna say goodbye~! Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!”

With that, you both dissolved into giggles, falling to the floor unceremoniously.

“That was…”

“Awesome!”


	5. History

Lucifer had gotten a phone a while back, and of course you’ve been caling and texting from time to time. But now you had to prank him beforesomebody told him what you’ve been doing.

“Hello, (Y/N)”

“You’ve gotta help me, I’m losing my mind.”

“Are you okay? What happened?”, Lucifer questioned, confusion and worry strong in his voice. It kinda toched you that he cared about your well being.

“Keep getting the feeling you want to leave this all behind.”

“Your friendship means so much to me. I’m not leaving anything behind. Who’s been telling you those things?” Okay, yeah, you were really touched.

“Thought we were going strong… I thought we were holding on…”

“We are”

“Are we?”

It was quiet on the other side of the line.

“No, they don’t teach you this in school. Now my heart’s breaking and I don’t know what to do.”

“You can always talk to me.” You actually had to sniffle when he said that.

“Thought we were going strong… thought we were holding on… Are we? You and me got a whole lot of history. We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen.”

“We do make a great team, yes.” You laughed.

“You and me got a whole lot of history. So don’t let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever.”

“You do know that I caught on, right? ”, Lucifer asked, and you snorted because, yes, you knew. It was just fun.

“Get some sleep, you silly human.”


	6. Can't Sleep Love

You sat idly in your room, your phone in front of you illuminating your face in the dark. You had a song stuck in your head, and seen as it was fitting for our ongoing series of pranks - more like jokes - you decided to make Crowley your next victim.

His phone beeped before the voice mail answered. For a second you contemplated whether to go through with your plan, but then decided against it. It would be more fun if he was there in real time.

You laid the phone back down, a sigh left your lips. Now you were bored AND had no idea on how to fix that. Your phone rang out, Crowley's ID flashing on the screen. You grinned. Your afternoon was saved.

"(YN), why did you call me?", Crowley's slightly annoyed voice came from your phone.

"Tell me am I going crazy?", you began, fighting to keep the smile from your lips.

"No. You already are crazy. What did you want?"

"Tell me have I lost my mind?" A sigh was your only answer.

"Am I just afraid of loving?"

"This is where it gets interesting. Tell me more." Crowley sounded more than amused right now. He would have probably used it for blackmail if an of it were true.

"Or am I not the loving kind?" You paused for several moments, before letting out a dreamy sigh. "Kissing in the moonlight, movies on a late night, getting old." Then, you sighed sadly. "I've been there, done that, supposed to be hot, but it's just cold..."

"(YN)?"

"Somebody wake up my heart, light me up, set fire to my soul. 'Cause I can't do it any more!"

You made a dramatic pause.

"Gimme that can't sleep love! I want that can't sleep love!" You burst the lyrics out, singing with all your heart.

"I will never trust you again", Crowley grumbled, and you giggled. "Delete my phone number, you no longer have the privilege to have me on sped dial.


	7. All Of Me

You had Balthazar’s phone number. Why he even had one, you didn’t know, but you were going to use it well. And by that, you meant you were going to prank the ever-living crap out of him.

“(YN), I swear to Dad, if this is another prank call-” You interrupted him by sniffing loudly, as if you were crying.

“What would I do without your smart mouth?”, you whimpered out, adding a shake to your voice. “Drawing me in”, a dry chuckle from your side,“and you kicking me out…” Funny thing, he literally kicked you out a few hours earlier. So it was perfect.

“Calm down, you know I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Got my head spinning…” Your voice was purposely quiet, adding a little melancholy to your voice. “No kidding. I can’t pin you down.”

“I would be a sad example f an angel of the lord if you could, honestly.”

“What’s going on in that beautiful mind?” Your eyes glanced over to the lyrics.

“A lot of confusion, right now.”

“I’m on your magical mystery ride”, you sighed.

“That… sound dirty. Very, very dirty.” You were kind of glad he wasn’t taking this so seriously, you would have felt bad otherwise.

“And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me…” A dramatic pause. “But I’ll be alright.”

“Yes, you will.”

“My head’s under water, but I’m breathing fine. You’re crazy and I’m-”

“Out of my mind”, you both finished.

“Cause all of me”, Balthazar jokingly sang, but it still sounded like a choir of angels - pun fully intended.

“Loves all of you!”, you continued, but your voice broke with the fits of giggles.

“It still was another prank. Don’t ever expect me to pick up again.” And suddenly, he was gone, a long peeping filling thee void he left at the other end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
